


waiting for superman

by MidnightBlueMoon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Jace Wayland is a Fray, Jalec Secret Santa 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: Alec meets Jace at Comic Con. Alec doesn't even like comics.





	1. the fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa gift for emmybazy on Tumblr. I hope you like it, Buzz! And Merry Christmas!

“God, comic con is so boring.”  
Alec could hear Maia laugh at him, but she tried to cover it up by coughing. He felt a hand pat his back comfortingly. “Hey, it’s not too bad.”  
Alec raised his head from his folded arms and glared at her. Maia snorted and went back to selling comics to a kid that was at least seven years younger than Alec. Maybe more.  
Settling his head back on his arms, he considered why he had agreed to sell comics at comic con. Like, the selling part was okay. But at comic con? Alec didn’t even like comics. Or movies based on comics. And if he remembered that night correctly - he did have quite a few shots - he was promised hot guys and funny costumes. So far they had encountered neither. But they had met about seventeen Batmen, and only three looked good. The number of Harley Quinn’s was overwhelming, and the phrase ‘daddy’s little monster’ made shudders run down his spine. Yeah. Definitely weird.  
And Maia made him “study” comics, so he knew who was who. Not only could he recognize all the popular and somewhat popular superheroes, he actually had aesthetic opinions on costumes. Alec regretted drinking those shots a lot.  
Alec didn’t look up, but he twisted his head a little into Maia’s direction. “Remind me to never drink with you again.”  
Maia laughed, the sound rich and lovely. “I’ll definitely not do that. You’re way too hilarious when drunk.”  
Alec had to smile despite himself. And Maia, being the asshole she was, pointed it out. “Oh. My. God. Was that a smile, Alexander? Did you just have fun?”  
Alec only raised his middle finger in her vague direction and Maia laughed again. Then she patted his back. “You have to take over soon, okay? Simon wanted to stop by before they start shopping.”  
Alec sighed dramatically and propped himself up. “Yeah, sure. Have fun smooching your boyfriend while I’m sitting here, all alone in hell.”  
Maia rolled her eyes at him, carding a hand through his messy waves. “Whatever, Lightwood.”  
Alec rolled his eyes, just to get back at her. Then he looked at the kid standing in front of their booth, watching them with unsure eyes. “Hey, can I help you?” The kid blinked as if she had forgotten she was watching them.  
“Uh, yeah? Maybe? I’m looking for Runaways comics, but the old ones. Not the reboot?”  
She looked a little nervous, but more in her element now. Alec got up, his knees cracking in the process. “I got you. We have the original series, it should be somewhere around the corner. I’ll show you.”  
The kid looked so relieved, it made Alec feel a little guilty for being a dick about being here. He showed the kid - her name was Madzie, Alec found out - the comics and the happiness on her face made it worth it. She thanked him for about seven times, which made Alec almost blush. But only almost.  
Coming back to his original seat, he spotted Maia hugging her boyfriend Simon, who seemed to be dressed as Spiderman. And it wasn’t the worst costume Alec had seen today, he had to admit that. Standing next to them was a man dressed as Nightwing.  
Alec shoved his hands into his pockets and walked up to them. Simon spotted him over his girlfriend's shoulder and smiled at him. “Hi, Alec!”  
Alec sighed internally. Simon was really sweet, but sometimes he just too much. And he seemed really excited right now, which usually equalled a lot of taking. Alec was preparing himself mentally for that, but he raised his hand and tried to make a friendly facial expression. It wasn't an easy task with a resting bitch face like his.  
“Hi, Simon.”  
Simon grinned at him, looking almost delirious. “Isn't this exciting? Wait. This is your first con, right? Oh my god, there is so much you need to see, we could show you around! Maybe? If you want?”  
Maia smiled softly at her boyfriend's excitement and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Slow down, Si. Do you want to introduce your friend?”  
Simon blinked as if he had forgotten he was there. “Right! Right.” He blushed a little and Alec felt a smile tug at his lips.  
Simon pointed at Nightwing. “Okay, so you remember Clary? I probably have mentioned her, like, a lot? We went to school together, and to college, and we share an apartment.” Alec nodded. “The Roommate. Is she the one who smashed the alarm clock?”  
Nightwing looked affronted at Simon. “Have you told literally everyone about that?” Simon shrugged. “You know I talk a lot! I might have let it slip, I mean, it was funny! Right?”  
Simon didn't look really sorry. At all. Alec had to hide a smile, but the man smiled and rolled his eyes.  
Now that Alec actually noticed his presence, he didn't seem to be able to look away. So far, Alec hadn't been a fan of the skin-tight leather costumes around him, but this… this was different.  
The blue and black outfit clung to the man's body and good god, what a body it was. Alec had to look at the floor, thinking pointedly not about Maia’s words that awful drunk night.  
_There will be hot guys, I swear! Who knows, maybe you'll even get laid._ Alec had snorted at that. _Sure, and the sky is green_.  
He had not expected to see someone like _him_ walk in here. And it was not a good idea to think about getting laid in public. Alec could feel the blush rising to his cheeks, and prayed nobody noticed. Maia’s look told him she had noticed. He hated this place.  
Simon didn't seem to notice. “Anyway! So that was my friend Clary, and this is her obnoxious brother Jace.” The way he said it betrayed his true emotions. Jace smirked at Simon, and Alec felt like he was dying. That was a really pretty smirk.  
“At least I didn't go Marvel just to prove a point.”  
Not even trying to hide her smile, Maia laughed unashamedly. Simon smiled good-naturedly. “At least I didn't go DC just to be an edgy bitch.”  
Maia cracked up, turning away to laugh. Alec's best friend was cackling like she was mad, which kind of worried him. “He's not wrong, Jace.”  
And Alec? Alec almost choked on his own breath. He knew Simon could be sassy, but to see him this snarky was really refreshing.  
Jace didn't seem to care about Simon's comment, he was even smiling himself. He shrugged.  
“If I look that good when I'm an edgy bitch, I'll take it.” He grinned and flexed his abs. Alec was absolutely not staring.  
The worst part was: Alec could tell that Jace was flexing his abs because the material of his suit was very… revealing. It did, however, portray the comic version of Nightwing’s costume very well. Oh no. Alec did no longer only have aesthetic opinions on costumes - he had actual opinions.  
Oh god, was he turning into a nerd?  
But then Alec glanced at Jace laughing at Maia who was trying to save her make-up from swimming away. Maybe being a comic nerd wouldn't be so bad.  
Simon's voice snapped him out of it. “Alec?”  
Alec blinked. “Sorry. I didn't listen. What?”  
Maia smirked, and Alec hated his best friend for a moment. Jace was surprisingly the one who spoke up. “Si was asking why you are not dressed up as anyone. Since you know, we all are and you're working with Maia, who dressed up as well.” True. Maia was dressed up as Thunder from DC Universe, which made Simon the only Marvel character.  
Alec felt his cheeks heat up again. He self-consciously touched his neck. “Well, um… I'm not really into comics?” It came out sounding like a question.  
Alec watched as Jace and Maia exchanged a look, and Simon buried his face in his hands.  
“Excuse me. You are selling comics at a comic con, but you're not really into comics?” Jace looked floored by the statement.  
Alec shrugged. “I usually don't. Sell comics”, he added at the confused look he got.  
Maia jumped in to help him. “He offered to help out because Bat is visiting family in Spain.”  
Alec pointed a finger at her. “I absolutely did not offer. You got me drunk and promised me-”  
Alec had to bite his tongue before he said ‘hot guys’. Maia’s eyes were sparkling as if she knew what he wanted to say. She probably did.  
Jace raised his eyebrows. “She promised you… what?”  
The dark-haired man felt his cheeks go even redder. Shaking his head, he mumbled: “Not important.” When he looked up again, Jace was grinning at him. “Oh, I don't think that's true.”  
Alec felt the heat of that smile creep down his spine. He swallowed and shook his head again. “Nope. It was really nothing.” Maia grinned. “Do you want to know what I promised?”  
Alec whipped his head around. “Don't you dare!”  
Jace looked at Maia with a wide smile. “Please. I'm begging you.” Warning his best friend, Alec pointed a finger at her. “Think about all the things I could tell about you. Be careful, Roberts.” Sighing, Maia raised her hands above her hands. “True. Sorry, friends. He's right.”  
Jace sighed, clearly disappointed. Simon turned around and smiled innocently at Alec. “Come on - tell me?”  
Alec felt the heat in his cheeks. “How about we talk about something else? Something less… compromising?” His eyes involuntarily flickered to Jace. Jace caught his eye and for a second it was like they were having a conversation. Then Jace smiled again but there was something flirtatious in his smile. “What would you like to talk about?”  
In the corner of his eye, Alec saw Maia and Simon exchange a look. Alec knew his cheeks were still red, but he could feel new blood rush into them. Before he could answer Jace's question, Maia interrupted them softly.  
“Hey, Jace - maybe you can jump in for a second? I would really like to get some food.”  
Alec knew she was lying. Maia had brought about six boxes of food, just because she didn't want to buy some here. He'd be damned if he told Jace that.  
The man in question grinned. “Sure. Go feed your girl, Lewis!”  
Simon rolled his eyes, but he accepted the fistbump Jace offered. Maia smiled innocently at Alec. “Have fun!”  
His best friend was a monster, and her smile told him she knew that.  
Simon gave another wave as Maia started to drag him away. Jace seated himself on the table and Alec really, really should stop staring.  
“Sooo…” Jace drew the sound out, and Alec cursed himself when his eyes flickered to Jace's mouth.  
Alec cleared his throat. “Uh, your question. I don't know. You could tell me how you got into comics?”  
Jace smirked at him, his mouth betraying his innocent mask. “Sure that's what you want to know?”  
Alec could feel the way his eyes wandered down Alec's body. Surprisingly, it gave him a confidence he didn't know he had. “No, actually not.”  
Jace's mouth quirked up, an honest smile dancing across his face.  
Alec could feel a similar smile on his own face.  
“But maybe we can start there?”


	2. moodboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moodboard I made for the fic.

 

 You can find it [here ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shelton-devers/drafts)on Tumblr.


End file.
